Usul
* Usul (Asıl. C.) Ana, baba. Cedler. * İstinadgâh. * Râcih delil, kaide. *Asıllar, kökler, temeller. *Bir ilmin asıl mevzuundan önce öğrenilmesi lâzım gelen esaslar. *Bir hedefe ulaşmak için tutulan düzenli yol. *Tarz, metod, tertip. Translation and Meaning of الاصول in Almaany English Arabic Dictionary أُصُول ( اسم ) : آدابُ السّلُوك *decencies ; etiquette ; *proprieties ; rules of decorum or conduct *أُصُول : مَبَادِئ basics ; elements ; essentials ; fundamentals ; principles ; rudiments ; rules *أُصُول : fundamental concepts Translation and Meaning of الاصول in English Arabic Terms Dictionary _ Category Meaning Original text General اصول decency; essential; Origins; Ancestries; Extractions; rudiments *Financial تثمين الاصول Valuation of assets *Financial رهن الاصول Mortegade Category Meaning Original text Political معتمدحسب الاصول Duly certified Financial اصول التصفية Wing up Legal الاصول القانونية Legal methodology Media اصول اللعبة the name of the game UN اصول طبيعية natural assets Financial اصول متبرع بها Donated Asset Legal اصول مستهلكة wasted assets; Wasting assets Legal أصول ancestors; Ascendancy; Ascendants; code; forefathers; proceedings; rules Legal الأصول Principles Financial أصول adversely classified assets Technology أصول Art Computer أصول Ethics Legal أصول ( المحاكمات ) Procedure Financial أصول ( أموال ) Assets Legal صافى اَلأصول Net assets Financial صافى اَلأصول Net assets ؛ net capital Financial أصول احتياطية reserve assets Legal أصول اسمية nominal assets Legal تبويب الأصول Classification of Assets Legal تجميد الأصول Freezing assets Legal تدبير الأصول Assets management Legal تناقص الأصول Dwindling of assets Related Words صُول أُصُول صَوْلَة تَصْوِيل Contextual Example: الاصول in a translated text ان الاحكام الجديدة سوف تتطلب قيام البنوك بالاحتفاظ بالمزيد من الاصول السائلة . ان من السهل التخمين ماهية الاصول التي تعتبرها السلطات سائلة : الدين العام . (إخبارية) Both key elements of the new banking rules thus go in the same direction : they increase the bias in bank financing against lending to the private sector . عندما نقيس الناتج القومي وكمقياس للاداء الاقتصادي على المستوى الوطني , لم نضمن الاصول الاكبر على مستوى الدولة (عامة) When we measure GDP as a measure of economic performance at the national level , we don't include our biggest asset at the country level . ولا يمكن ان يكون لديك نموذج جيد للتطور اذا كنت في نفس الوقت تقوم بتدمير او تساهم في تدهور اصول , الاصول الاهم , والتي تمثل اصول التطور تلك هي البنية التحتية اليكولوجية (عامة) And you can't really have a proper model for development if at the same time you're destroying or allowing the degradation of the very asset , the most important asset , which is your development asset , that is ecological infrastructure . في 3 نوفمبر ، 1997 ، فرضت حكومة الولايات المتحدة حظرا تجاريا ضد السودان وتجميد الاصول الاجمالية ضد حكومة السودان بموجب الأمر التنفيذي 13067 . (عامة) Embargos and sanctionsOn 3 November 1997 , the U . S . government imposed a trade embargo against Sudan and a total asset freeze against the Government of Sudan under Executive Order 13067 . ان التخفيف الكمي في تلك البلدان قد اشعل ايضا فقاعات الاصول في الاقتصاد العالمي . (إخبارية) And these countries ’ QE has also fueled asset bubbles in the world economy . أولا ، ان السندات الحكومية هي من الاصول المرجعية للبنوك وشركات التأمين نظرا لسهولة الاتجار بها وتسييلها ومن الواضح ان أي شك فيما يتعلق بقيمة تلك السندات قد يؤدي الى اضطرابات وسوف تتعرض قدرة النظام المصرفي اليوناني على السداد والحصول على اعادة التمويل لضربة قوية . (إخبارية) First , government bonds are the reference asset for banks and insurers , because they are easily tradable and ensure liquidity . Obviously , any doubt about the value of such bonds could cause turmoil . بينما ينتشر هذا الفهم في السوق فإن اصحاب الاصول يتحوطون وذلك بزيادة استثماراتهم في الصناعات والشركات المنخفضة الكربون مثل تيسلا ومع مرور الوقت فإن هذا سوف يكون له تأثير كبير على توزيع التمويل الاستثماري العالمي . ان من الممكن ان كراوثامر يفكر بإنني لا أفقه شيئا ولكني متأكد انه في وقت قريب سوف يدرك كراوثامر واولئك الذين يستمعون اليه انهم لا يفقهون شيئا . (إخبارية) Seiring dengan penyerapan kesadaran ini ke dalam pasar , asset owners tengah melindungi taruhan mereka ( hedging their bets ) dengan menambah investasi mereka pada industri dan perusahaan rendah karbon seperti Tesla . Ke depannya kondisi ini akan menciptakan dampak signifikan pada dana investasi global . Nearby Words الاصول الاصولفي الاصولي الاصولية الاصوليون الاصيب الاصيص USUL - (أصول) - Musiki Türk mûsikisinde belli düzümlerden yapılarak kalıp halinde tesbit edilen ölçülere verilen ad. Türk mûsikisinin metrik sistemiyle ilgili bir konu olan usul, vuruşlarının kıymeti birbirine eşit veya eşit olmayan, fakat mutlaka kuvvetli, yarı kuvvetli ve zayıf zamanlarının belli bir şekilde sıralanmasıyla meydana gelen, belli kalıplar halinde tesbit edilmiş sayı yahut vuruş gruplarıdır. Kuvvetli, yarı kuvvetli ve zayıf zamanların (vuruşların) değişik biçimlerde sıralanması ve bu vuruşların kıymetlerinin değişik oluşu usuller arasındaki farklılaşmayı teşkil eder. Türk mûsikisi, makamlarında görüldüğü gibi usul bakımından da çok zengindir. Usul vuruşları için “darp” kelimesi kullanılır. Usulü meydana getiren unsurların en önemlilerinden biri düzümdür. Usulün iç yapısıyla ilgili olan düzüm “kısa zaman içinde uygunluk” şeklinde tanımlanabilir. Usul, “zamanın kalıplaşmış durumu” veya “değişik düzümlerin birleşmesinden meydana gelen ve kalıp halinde belirlenen ölçü” diye de tarif edilebilir. Herhangi bir yere elle, birinciler kuvvetli olmak kaydıyla 1, 2, 3 yahut 1, 2, 3, 4 vb. şeklinde vurulursa bunu dinleyen müzikal kulağa sahip kişi üçerli, dörderli vb. gruplar vurulduğunu anlar. Çünkü zaman içindeki uygunluk birbirini düzenli aralıklarla takip eden kuvvetli vuruşların gelmesiyle sağlanabilir. Buna göre düzümden sonra dikkati çeken önemli unsur vuruşlar ve bu vuruşların kuvvetli veya zayıf oluşudur. Düzüm, genellikle usulü teşkil eden parçaların bir kısmı olabildiği gibi bazan başlı başına bir usul olarak da düşünülebilir. Düzümün klasik nazariyat eserlerindeki adı “îkā‘”dır. Bu tabir eski dönemlerde yanlışlıkla usul yerine kullanılmıştır (bk. ÎKĀ‘). Bir usulün meydana gelebilmesi için en azından bir kuvvetli ve bir zayıf zamana ihtiyaç vardır. Bu bakımdan bir zamanlı usul olmaz. Türk mûsikisinde usuller önce basit ve birleşik (mürekkep) diye iki gruba ayrılır. 1. Basit usuller: Terkibine başka bir usulün girmediği usullerdir. Türk mûsikisinde iki zamanlı nîm-sofyan ile üç zamanlı semâi usullerinden başka basit usul yoktur. Bu iki usul diğer bütün usullerin terkibine girer. 2. Birleşik usuller: Terkibinde iki veya daha fazla usulün karıştığı usullerdir. Türk mûsikisinde dört zamanlı sofyan usulünden itibaren bütün usuller birleşiktir. Usuller ayrıca hacimleri itibariyle ikiye ayrılır: 1. Küçük usuller: İki zamanlıdan on beş zamanlıya kadar (on beş zamanlı dahil) olan usullerdir. Diğer bir nazariyeye göre ise on zamanlıya kadar usuller küçük, ondan daha büyük usuller ise büyük usullerdir. Ancak bu konu halen tartışmalıdır. 2. Büyük usuller: On altı zamanlıdan başlayarak büyüğe doğru sıralanan diğer usullerdir. Diğer bir nazariyeye göre büyük usuller on bir zamanlıdan başlar. Usuller şekil olarak yatay ve birbirine paralel çekilmiş iki çizgi üzerine nota kıymetleriyle gösterilir. Üstteki çizgi sağ elin, alttaki çizgi sol elin vuracağı darpları gösterir. Türk mûsikisinde usuller sağ ve sol elleri sağ ve sol dizlere vurmak suretiyle uygulanır. Vurulan her parçaya genelde darp denildiği gibi her darbın ayrıca ismi vardır, yani bu vuruşlar birtakım kelimelerle ifade edilir. Bunlar “düm, tek, te, ke, tekkâ, tâhek” heceleridir. Düm ve te darpları sağ elle sağ dize; tek, kâ ve ke darpları sol elle sol dize vurulur. Tâhek’te ise tâ hecesinde iki el birden kalkar, hek hecesinde yine iki el beraberce iki dize vurulur, fakat “tâ”da sol elin sol dize kısaca dokunup kalkması gerekir. Genellikle usullerin kuvvetli vuruşuna “düm”, yarı kuvvetli ve zayıf vuruşuna “tek” heceleri getirilir. Ancak bu husus kesin bir kural olmayıp bunun tersi olan usuller de vardır. Diğer heceler ise “tek”in çeşitli şekillerde kullanılmasından ibarettir ve hep zayıf veya yarı kuvvetli zamanı gösterir. Aşağıda verilen örnekte baştaki düm kuvvetli olması gerekirken zayıf zamana getirilmiştir. Kuvvetli zamanla zayıf zamanın yer değiştirmesine “bayım” yahut “senkop” denir. Çok eski dönemlerde bu darp isimlerinin yerine “ten, nen, te, ne, ni, tâ” gibi heceler kullanılmıştır. Bunlardan ten, nen, tâ heceleri uzun; te, ne, ni heceleri kısa vuruşları ifade eder. Sonuçta usul vurmada kural vurulan darbın miktarınca nota okumaktır. Bir eserin notasının baş tarafında anahtar ve donanımından sonra üst üste yazılmış birtakım rakamlar bulunur. Bunlardan üstteki, usulün kaç zamanlı olduğunu, alttaki ise her zaman için alınan birimi gösterir. Üstteki rakam hiç değişmediği halde usulün ağırlık ve yürüklüğüne göre alttaki birim sayısı değişir. Meselâ 3/8’lik, 3/4’lük, 3/2’lik hep aynı usulü yani semâi usulünü gösterdiği halde yürüklükleri değişiktir. Birim sayısı küçüldükçe usulün ritmi ağırlaşır, yani yürüklük, birimi gösteren sayı ile ters orantılıdır. Alttaki bu birim sayısına usulün mertebesi denir. Yukarıdaki örnekte görüldüğü gibi usulün vuruluşu hiç değişmediği halde mertebe değiştiği için yürüklükleri farklıdır ve 10/8’liğe göre 10/16’lık yürüktür. Bu husus bütün usuller için geçerli bir kuraldır. Bir usulün en küçük mertebesi o usulün birinci mertebesidir ve mertebeler buna göre sıralanır. Mûsiki usullerinde ikilik, dörtlük, sekizlik, on altılık mertebeler kullanılmıştır. Meselâ on zamanlı usulün birinci mertebesi 10/16’lık, ikinci mertebesi 10/8’lik, üçüncü mertebesi 10/4’lüktür. Altı zamanlı usulün birinci mertebesi 6/8’lik, ikinci mertebesi 6/4’lük, üçüncü mertebesi ise 6/2’liktir. On altılık ve sekizlik mertebeler daha çok şarkı, türkü, oyun havası gibi küçük formlarda tercih edilmiştir. Mûsiki tarihi içinde unutulmuş bir kısım usullerin yanında bugün bilinen ve örnekleri günümüze ulaşan Türk mûsikisi usulleri zamanlarına göre şöylece sıralanabilir: Küçük Usuller: 2 zamanlı: Nîm-sofyan usulü 3 zamanlı: Semâi usulü 4 zamanlı: Sofyan usulü 5 zamanlı: Türk aksağı usulü 6 zamanlı: Yürük semâi (sengin semâi), mürekkep nîm-sofyan usulleri 7 zamanlı: Devr-i hindî, devr-i tûran usulleri 8 zamanlı: Düyek, müsemmen usulleri 9 zamanlı: Aksak, evfer, oynak, raks aksağı, mürekkep semâi usulleri 10 zamanlı: Aksak semâi, lenk fahte, ceng-i harbî usulleri 11 zamanlı: Tek vuruş usulü 12 zamanlı: Firenkçîn, nîm-çenber, ikiz aksak, birleşik sofyan usulleri 13 zamanlı: Nîm-evsat, şarkı devr-i revânı, Bektaşî devr-i revânı usulleri 14 zamanlı: Devr-i revân (Mevlevî devr-i revânı) usulü 15 zamanlı: Raksan, Bektaşî raksanı usulleri Büıük usuller: 16 zamanlı: Çifte düyek, fer‘, nîm-berefşan, nîm-hafif usulleri 18 zamanlı: Türkî darp, nîm-devir usulleri 20 zamanlı: Fahte usulü 21 zamanlı: Durak evferi usulü 22 zamanlı: Hezeç usulü 24 zamanlı: Çenber, nîm-sakīl usulleri 26 zamanlı: Evsat, beste devr-i revânı usulleri 28 zamanlı: Firengî fer‘, devr-i kebîr, remel usulleri 32 zamanlı: Muhammes, hafif, berefşan usulleri 38 zamanlı: Darb-ı hüner usulü 48 zamanlı: Sakīl usulü 60 zamanlı: Nîm-zencir usulü 64 zamanlı: Hâvî usulü 88 zamanlı: Darb-ı fetih usulü Dizi usuller: 120 zamanlı: Zencir usulü 124 zamanlı: Çehar usulü (çâr usul). Türk mûsikisinde darbeyn adı verilen bazı büyük usuller de vardır. Bunlar gidişleri birbirine uygun, fakat zamanları farklı büyük usullerden ikisinin, birer, ikişer, üçer defa arka arkaya getirilmesiyle meydana gelen usullerdir (bk. DARBEYN). Küçük veya büyük usuller, bir eserin nota yapısında ölçü çizgisi denilen ve portede yukarıdan aşağı doğru çizilen çizgilerle gösterilir. İki çizgi arasında kalan kısım o eserin ölçüldüğü usulün sadece birini içerir. Gerek küçük gerekse büyük usullerle ölçülen eserlerde o eserin usulünü teşkil eden küçük usullerin her biri portede yine yukarıdan aşağıya çekilen noktalı çizgilerle, usulün tamamı ise kalın bir veya iki çizgiyle gösterilir. Fârâbî’nin usul ve îkā‘ konuları üzerine yazdığı Kitâbü İĥśâǿi’l-îķāǾât ve Kitâb fi’l-îķāǾât adlı iki eseri bulunmaktadır. BİBLİYOGRAFYA : Kantemiroğlu, Kitâbü İlmi’l-mûsîkî alâ vechi’l-hurûfât: Mûsikîyi Harflerle Tesbît ve İcrâ İlminin Kitabı (haz. Yalçın Tura), İstanbul 2001, I, 158-161; Suphi Ezgi, Nazarî-Amelî Türk Musikisi, İstanbul 1935, II, 1-5; Rauf Yekta, Türk Musikisi, s. 95-100; Hüseyin Sâdeddin Arel, Türk Mûsıkîsi Nazariyatı Dersleri (haz. Onur Akdoğu), Ankara 1991, s. 65-83; İsmail Hakkı Özkan, Türk Mûsikîsi Nazariyatı ve Usûlleri Kudüm Velveleleri, İstanbul 2006, s. 606-612; Halil Can, “Türk Musikisi Usulleri ve Vuruluşları”, MM, sy. 261-262 (1970), s. 15-17. Türk Musıkisinde Usul Usul Nedir? ; Türk Musıkisinde, eşit sayıda, muhtelif vuruşlardan meydana gelmiş kalıplara "Usul" denir. Bu vuruşlar düzenli bir tempo ile aksamadan eser bitene kadar icra edilir. Usul değeri portede, donanıma yazılır ve sol anahtarından sonraki arıza işaretlerinin hemen sağında yer alır. Türk Musıkisinde usullerin klasik icrası; sağ elin sağ dize, sol elin sol dize vurulmasıyla belirtilir. Usulün vurulmasına daima sağ el ile başlanır. Birinci vuruş kuvvetli olarak vurulur. Usuller, birbirine paralel çizilen iki yatay çizgi üzerine yazılan notalarla belirtilir. Üst taraftaki çizgi sağ eli, alt taraftaki çizgi sol eli gösterir. Usulün çizildiği çizginin sol tarafına "usulün kıymeti"ni ve "usulün zamanı"nı gösteren sayılar yazılır. Üst tarafa yazılan sayı usulün kıymetini, alt tarafa yazılan sayı ise usulün zamanını gösterir. Düm, Tek, Te-ke, Te-ek, Te-ka, Ta-hek. Bunların anlamlarını da kısaca belirttikten sonra Türk Musıkisinde kullanılan usulleri incelemeye başlayalım. Düm: Sağ elle sağ diz üzerine vurularak gösterilen kuvvetli zamanı belirtir. Tek: Sol elle sol diz üzerine vurularak gösterilen hafif zamanı belirtir. Te-ke: Birbirine eşit iki zamanı gösterir. Sağ ve sol el birbiri ardınca dizler üzerine vurularak icra edilir. Te-ek: Sol elin sol diz üzerine iki vuruş kıymetinde vurulacağını belirtir. Te-ka: Bir kısa ve ardından bir uzun zamanı belirtir. Sağ el kısa, sol el uzun zamanda icra edilecek demektir. Ta-hek: "Ta" hecesinde iki el birlikte havaya kalkar. "Hek" hecesinde yine iki el birlikte vurulur. Usuller, "Basit Usuller" ve "Birleşik Usuller" olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. İki tane basit usul vardır. Bunlar; iki zamanlı ve üç zamanlı usullerdir. Ayrıca usulleri zamanlara göre sınıflandırdığımızda, "Küçük Usuller" ve "Büyük Usuller" olarak da ikiye ayrıldığını görmekteyiz. EL-USUL (الأصول) Üst Soy Miras hukukunda üst soy hısımları ifade eden fıkıh terimi. Sözlükte “kök, esas, kaide” anlamlarına gelen asl kelimesinin çoğulu usûl bir kimsenin soy bakımından asıllarını yani anne, baba, onların anne ve babaları şeklinde yukarıya doğru devam eden, kendisine kan bağıyla bağlı üst soy hısımlarını ifade eder. Usul kelimesinin karşıtı olan “dallar” anlamındaki fürû alt soy hısımlarını yani çocuk ve torunları, onların çocuklarını kapsar. Kişinin en yakın akrabalarından meydana gelen usul, toplumların örf ve âdetine göre şekillenen bir dizi sosyal ve beşerî ilişkinin merkezinde yer aldığı, dinî ve ahlâkî sorumlulukların öznesi ve nesnesi olduğu gibi fıkıhta evlenme yasağı, mahremiyet, miras, nesep, velâyet, iyilik ve yardım gibi açılardan ele alınmış, usulü ilgilendiren hükümler çeşitli fıkıh bablarında işlenmiştir. Usul ve fürû ile ilgili dinî hükümler toplumda güzel ahlâkı yerleştirme, aileyi ve akrabalık ilişkilerini gözetme, sağlıklı nesiller yetiştirme hedeflerini de gözetir. Sevgi, şefkat, fedakârlık ve merhamet üzerine kurulması istenen usul ve fürû ilişkisinde karşılıklı haklar ve yükümlülükler dengesi önemlidir. Anne babanın çocuklar üzerinde hakları olduğu gibi çocukların da beslenme, barınma ve giyim gibi maddî ihtiyaçlarının yanı sıra toplumsal hayata hazırlanma, dinî ve ahlâkî eğitim alma, meslek edinme gibi açılardan anne baba üzerinde hakları vardır. İbadetler ve mirasla ilgili özel hükümler dışında din farkı hak ve yükümlülüklerle ilişkileri düzenleyici diğer hükümlerde farklılığa yol açmaz. Usul ve fürû arasındaki hak ve yükümlülükler nesep bağı üzerine kuruludur. Nesep bağının kurulması veya sona erdirilmesi ihtiyarî değildir, meşrû bir evlilik içinde meydana gelen doğuma bağlı, zorunlu bir ilişki olarak ortaya çıkar. Bu çerçevede en önemli konulardan biri evlenme yasağı ve mahremiyetle ilgilidir. Usul ve fürû arasında evlilik söz konusu olamaz. Ayrıca usul ve fürûun eşleri de birbirlerine ebediyen haramdır. İslâm öncesi dönemde görülen, kişinin üvey annesiyle evlenmesi türünden uygulamalar haram kılınmıştır. Bir başka ifadeyle kişi, usul veya fürûundan birinin ölümü yahut boşanması durumunda onun dul eşiyle evlenemez. Tesettür, avret, dokunma ve halvet gibi konularda yabancılardan farklı şekilde usul ve fürû arasında hem bir arada yaşamanın gereği olarak hem de birinci derece yakın akraba arasında yaratılıştan cinsel duyguların bulunmaması sebebiyle daha esnek hükümler getirilmiştir (bk. MAHREM). Usul ve fürû arasında bakım ve nafaka yükümlülükleri de söz konusudur. Çocukların babaları ve ihtiyaç durumunda diğer usulü üzerinde eğitim, nafaka ve sağlıklı bir şekilde yetiştirilme türünden hakları